


Cardiac Arrest

by MXRI



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXRI/pseuds/MXRI
Summary: I think I already know it's out of my control. I found no solution but to let the pieces fall where they fall; even with nothing left, I've got more than you know. I wanna let you in and we'll begin. | a collection of short stories featuring the boy made of sunshine.





	

That evening you found yourself in Noctis' apartment, alongside Prompto while you played Super Smash Brothers. You were pretty surprised with yourself you had been able to knock his character out a couple of times.

Noctis seemed interested in the match as he sat down and enjoyed some of the refreshing dessert Ignis had prepared that evening due to the strong heatwave outside.

"[Y/N]'s kicking your ass, Prompto."

Prompto seemed to be emotionally exhausted due to the several losses he had at hand, but above all else his competitive side wasn't going to stop him from achieving victory. Even if that took him quite some time. He was determined to defeat you.

"Thank you for the words of encouragement, buddy." He bitterly retorted. "Maybe we should switch characters!"

And even so, you were able to defeat him just as easily. Deep inside something tried to tell you Prompto was letting you win, but noticing how devastated he seemed to be led you to think otherwise. That or he deserved an Oscar for his dramatic acting.

"Good game."

You mumbled, panting, drying your sweaty palms against the side of your jeans. Both of you were ruined due to the countless hours spent on that game, while Prompto seemed to have it worse. His face was a dark shade of red, droplets of sweat running down his forehead.

"That was interesting." You could see Noctis smirking out of the corner of your eye. And briefly, you excused yourself from the boys so you could wash your face in the restroom.

By the time you came back, Noctis was leaving through the front door while mouthing Prompto had let you win. You had to admit, you could get easily hyped because of a game and your competitive side would kick in – thus causing you to get even more pissed if you couldn't win.

You snickered at the thought while your ego tried to convince you perhaps Prompto sucked at Smash Brothers, but seeing Noctis leave his own apartment while you were there intrigued you. He could've just sent you guys off.

"And where are you going?" You asked him, a brow irked at the sudden suspicious exchange of glances the boys came to share right in front of you.

"I just remembered dad needed me for something. I'll be back soon." Noctis casually reassured you, although you couldn't help thinking his attitude was rather than far-fetched.

"Noct, could you please get us more ice cream, as well?" You sheepishly asked the boy, earning a nod in return before he stepped out of the apartment. Which meant you and Prompto were all by yourselves in the meantime.

His face was still just as red and he seemed a little jumpy, fidgeting while shifting from one foot to another as he stood. You suggested he washed his face as well and by the time he came back you could've sworn he had applied cologne on himself – perhaps he wanted to look presentable in front of you?

And you had to admit the smell of his cologne was enticing. It was nothing too strong – possibly with a subtle floral scent to it – but it had certainly sparkled your interest. You had to admit Prompto was a very attractive man, but was he really your type?

The time you had with him was always a blast but perhaps that was all there was to it? You had never even considered getting romantically involved with the boy, not until that very moment. That moment where there were only the two of you in the room.

Prompto sat by your side on the couch, a boyish grin on his lips. And before he even had the chance to say anything, you found yourself blurting out how wonderful his scent was. And boy, was he a flustered mess.

He scratched the back of his neck and sheepishly replied with a thank you before you got back to talking normally. And everything seemed to go just as fine until he suddenly came to ask if you were interested in anyone at the moment. You, a little unsure yourself, denied it and so the conversation came to a pause.

You were gazing outside, towards the balcony, as you admired the cloudless blue sky of that saturday evening and focused in your own little thoughts; perhaps later you could go outside with Prompto to take pictures of the sunset. You wouldn't really mind that.

"[Y/N], can I kiss you?"

And for that very moment your brain seemed to have stopped working. You had never kissed anyone before; which led you to believe first kisses were overrated unless they were exchanged with someone you were interested in. Could you see yourself with Prompto? Perhaps you did.

"This is my first." You shyly replied, your gaze low as you felt how suddenly warm your cheeks were. Prompto seemed enamored by the thought of your first kiss being with him and proceeded to lean forward.

"Just follow my lead." His voice came low and husky, almost like a whisper as he gently held onto both sides of your face. The peck of lips was a clumsy, entirely new experience to you. You had to admit things turned to be quite messy when he slipped his tongue in; the clash of teeth, the exchange of saliva, his very taste.

He lead you on as he stood up, guiding your arms to hold around his neck and you couldn't help running your fingers through his hair. Prompto pressed you against the wall and it felt as though a sudden rush of emotions came to you, as if your instincts were telling you to press your body against his own.

You were a mess; low moans thrown in the air, the click of tongues, the heavy breathing and the racing hearts. When your lips did part you saw the look he gave you, as if you were the most important person in the world and he could solely focus his eyes on you.

Both of you stopped for a moment to catch your breath, no words ever being exchanged between the two of you. All you did was study his features: his disheveled hair, the bright shade of red dusting his cheeks, his uneven breath and the gasp for air.

You had no idea how many minutes had passed before you outstretched your arms and pulled his face closer – and this time he spun you around so you were pressing him against the wall. If anything, it felt somewhat empowering to you.

You cautiously proceeded to plant a trail of kisses from his neck to his collarbone, even if you had to tiptoe a bit. The look on his face was something you would never seem to forget; his eyes were subtly widened but interested, feeling as though he was begging for you to continue – and you would have if Noctis hadn't barged into the apartment in that exact moment.

Almost as if instantaneously, you jumped back and avoided looking at any of the boys. Your face was just as red as Prompto's, sweatdrops running down the nape of your neck. 

"Did you bring our ice cream?" You pretended to be distracted while scrolling through messages on your phone, while Prompto seemed to have found his way to the couch, as he tried to hide his tomato-red face behind a cushion.

Noctis seemed a little taken aback – he had to admit he had planned to leave the two of you alone so Prompto could confess to you but that, wow. He was at a loss for words.

He had to bite his tongue to hold back the urge to say you were really going at it while he was out, and instead he placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and allowed yourself to be the first to enjoy the ice cream.

"It's really hot in here." You truthfully commented, a spoonful of icy dessert in your hand. And just outside the sky remained cloudless and the sun seemed to be just as bright. The temperature had probably gone up higher than earlier.

"That's just me." Prompto spoke without even thinking – an incoherent grumble – and continued to hide his burning cheeks underneath the cushion, only to have a very flustered Noctis retorting back at him.

"Get out of my house."


End file.
